Playing Games
by AnotherPenNameGoneWrong
Summary: Taking a collection of every day games and playing them Avatar: The Last Airbender style!


**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Playing Games**

My heart pounded against my rib cage violently as I tried to quiet my breathing. The creaking in the hall way was only getting louder, but hope fully it would pass. _Keep going. _I mentally pleaded with my pursuer, peaking through the slats in the closet in which I was hiding. _Just keep- _

"Found you, Aang!" Katara beamed, her blue eyes shimmering bright with excitement. "What a terrible hiding place. So predictable."

After the end of the war, it seemed like things had taken a turn for the serious. As the Avatar, savior of all that is in danger (in this case child-like fun), I had invited Toph, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki over for a game of hide and seek. Some seemed ecstatic at the invitation; others needed a bit more convincing.

"I couldn't think of any where else." I said glumly, pouting.

"Stop whining and help me look." She responded playfully, but was startled by a loud crash at the end of the hall.

We rushed into the kitchen, pots and pans strewn everywhere, to find a flustered Zuko batting away Momo, shouting indignantly at him. As soon as Momo saw us, he flew away from Zuko and on the kitchen counter.

"Your stupid bat-monkey gave away my hiding spot!" Zuko shouted, pointing accusingly at innocent eyed lemur.

"Maybe you just need to be a better hider." Katara stuck out her tongue at him, and he wrinkled his face her. "Or at least stop taking these games so seriously."

"But I picked a really good hiding spot!" Zuko snapped defiantly. "I climbed into the pots and pans cabinet and completely hid myself in them! You never would've found me!"

"Momo did pretty easily." I responded, but shut up when I saw the agitation cross his face.

"Whatever." He said. "I'll make us tea while we wait, because apparently I'm the worst hider ever."

Not willing to argue with him any more, we moved on to Living Room, where everything looked in order. We were about to move on when I noticed something odd.

"Hey." I called to Katara.

"What?" She responded.

"When did that chair get there?" I pointed at a ramshackle chair, looking like it was thrown together out of bamboo and sheets.

"That ugly one? I don't know-"

"Hey!" Katara was cut off by a offended voice erupting from within the chair.

"Sokka?" I called to the chair. "Did you try and fool us by building a completely new chair to hide in?"

"Only to be insulted when we commented on it?" Katara added.

Sokka slowly crawled from under the chair, which collapsed without his form holding it up. "Psh, no. That would be stupid. This is one of my inventions! It's a compact sheet that you snap together around yourself, and you totally blend into your surroundings!" He beamed proudly.

"So, if you were trying to sneak into some one's house, they completely wouldn't notice they had some new, random, ugly chair there all of a sudden?" Katara commented. "Or, god forbid, they actually try to SIT DOWN?"

Sokka's brow furrowed. "There are still a lot of kinks to work out."

"It was a good idea, though, Sokka." I said, trying to be encouraging.

"Do you really think so?" He looked at me hopefully.

"…Kind of."

"Good enough for me!" He said, looking pleased. "And this is just the prototype! I'll have the finished product in a good week or two. First, I'll need to-"

"Let's go find the others!" Katara turned to me, and I was happy to oblige her.

We found Toph behind the sofa, loudly munching on an apple.

"You weren't even trying!" Katara snapped.

"What's the point? I'm all ways lost as a defenseless little blind girl." She put one hand to her head dramatically and pretended to grope around with the other.

"Where's Suki?" I asked aloud, not realizing that Toph would immediately ruin the surprise.

"Hiding in the Bathroom." Toph stated plainly.

"HEY!" We heard a shout from Suki down from the bathroom. "No fair!"

"Life ain't fair, toots." Toph replied, blowing a raspberry in her direction.

"I guess the games over then." I stated sadly. "What should we play next?"

**Aang wants to know! Leave a fun/creative suggestion for a household game they could play and it might be the focus of the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all for reading, I own nothing affiliated with Nickeledeon Studios or Avatar: The Last Airbender **


End file.
